


Kiss on My List

by lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)



Series: 2 Doctors & a Nurse [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Eleven may or may not be behind all this, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Pre-Threesome, Ten and Rory being dorks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Rory and Ten could have kissed but didn't. Then the first time they do kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss on My List

1\. He could have kissed the bloke, he really could have. Ten had a nice face and everyone else seemed fond of kissing him.  
Which is probably why Rory hasn't kissed him yet. Ten never initiated kisses with anyone except Eleven, but did it really count if they were the same person?  
The first time Rory wanted to kiss him was when they first met. It had been a trying day, for sure, but they together with Eleven and the War Doctor had all saved Gallifrey.  
But then seeing that pain on Ten's face, knowing that once he stepped back into his own Tardis he'd forget this day and be lonely again...Rory couldn't do it.  
He wanted to kiss the pain away and see the brightness in the other's eyes again like he saw in Eleven's. But he knew his kisses wouldn't be received well, so he settled on begging Ten to come with him and Eleven.

2\. According to Eleven's calculations, Ten had been traveling with them for five months.  
Five months of Rory and Ten getting to know each other.  
Five months of Rory feeling like he was courting the younger Time Lord.  
Five months of Rory having to witness Ten and Eleven get cozy when he wanted to be in the middle of it.  
So, one day when they ran back into the Tardis to escape the creature of the week, Rory thought that maybe he would finally get a kiss from Ten. Eleven always kissed them both out of excitement every time they narrowly escaped, so maybe this time Ten would do the same.  
No such luck.

3\. Another two months later and Rory had taken it to sleeping alone. Eleven was extremely concerned, afraid that it was his fault Rory decided to do this.  
"No, it's not. It's...It's him," Rory finally admitted to his boyfriend privately, "Why doesn't he...I don't know, like me?"  
Before Eleven could answer him, Rory left the room and immediately ran into Ten, who had apparently been listening in.  
Ten looked distraught, which wasn't his thing and left Rory worried.  
"I do like you, Rory. Honestly, I do. You're one of the best companions I ever had..." After that, they stared at each other for a long moment before Ten turned on his heel and walked away.  
Rory felt that there was a missed opportunity there.

4\. All three of them were extraordinarily drunk. Eleven wouldn't stop giggling, Ten had his tie around his head, and Rory was the only one sober enough to be able to unlock the Tardis doors.  
"That was a great party, remind me that we need to see Jack more often," Eleven declared as he fell into a chair in the console room.  
"Oh no, we can't have Rory around him too much, Jack'll try and take all three of us to bed if he could," Ten retorted with a giggle as he sat down on the floor.  
"Oh, hush! Jack is a good man. You however," Eleven began, fingers pointed at his older self, "You haven't even kissed Rory yet!"  
Rory honestly felt like he wanted to die. Ten was looking at him awkwardly and Eleven was sitting there with a goofy smile on his face, unaware of the mess he made.  
This time, it was Rory who walked away.

5\. "This is why we can't take our eyes off him for one second!" Rory exclaimed as he and Ten ran through the streets, trying to find where Eleven had run off to.  
They were in modern day Paris and there were too many places the other could be.  
"Can't you just contact him telepathically?" Rory suggested, half annoyed that they had to constantly dodge people.  
"He's too far away!" Ten replied, his long legs putting him just ahead of the nurse.  
With his limited lung capacity, Rory had to stop to take a breath. Ten immediately stopped when he noticed Rory was bent over with his hands on his knees, chest heaving.  
"Hey," the Doctor said softly, placing a hand on the human's shoulder as he crouched down, "Deep breaths, Rory...breathe with me."  
Rory looked up into warm brown eyes and breathed along with Ten, feeling his heart rate go back to normal.  
"Better, yeah?" Ten then asked him, to which Rory only stared at him.  
:Should I?: He thought to himself before he quickly squashed the idea. They had to find Eleven.  
"Yeah...thank you, Doctor."  
They straightened up and looked over to see that they were not too far from the Effiel Tower.  
"How much do you wanna bet he's over there?" Ten asked with a bit of a laugh. Rory knew the moment was gone then.  
"I don't, I think he's there."  
"Well then, allons-y!"

+1. Ten was working with the Tardis machinery under the floors of the console room when Rory approached.  
"Eleven not helping you this time?" He asked as he crouched down closer to the open grate.  
Ten looked up from the sling he was sitting in with mild surprise.  
"Oh, um, he said he had a watch he had to fix for a friend," the Time Lord replied before going back to the machinery.  
Rory looked at the other thoughtfully before asking quietly, "Could I help?"  
Ten paused and looked up at him, surprise still painting his face.  
"Oh! Um, yeah, of course! There's some steps in the other side of the console," the other answered, resembling Eleven and not himself.  
And so, they worked together on the Tardis machinery. It was a confined space and Rory vaguely realized that this was the most intimate they had ever been with each other.  
Ten had tossed his jacket and tie, opting to roll up the sleeves of his shirt. Rory had tossed his puffy vest and rolled up his shirt sleeves as well.  
They worked for hours with very few stumbles. It was like they had been working together for years and as time stretched on, they fell into a comfortable rhythm.  
The Tardis then began playing music to fill the silence in between and Ten sang along to his favorite song:  
"But I would walk five hundred miles  
And I would walk five hundred more  
Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door..."

Rory suddenly piped up, "Would you?"  
Ten stopped singing and raised his eyebrow in question.  
"Would I what?"  
"Would you...walk a thousand miles for me?"  
Rory felt that this was a good moment. They were alone, there were no distractions, and there was no awkwardness. At least, he hoped the last one would stay that way.  
Ten's face relaxed and then he smiled that rare "truly happy" smile Rory never really saw.  
Instead of a verbal response, Ten leaned over and kissed Rory.  
:Finally!: Rory thought as he placed his hands on Ten's waist. Ten's hands came up to cup his face, deepening the kiss. They stayed like that, locked into each other until Rory had to break away to breathe. He pressed his forehead against Ten's, closing his eyes in bliss.  
"I thought...You..." He started softly before Ten's chuckle cute him off.  
"Oh Rory...My Rory...I needed the time - I haven't been with a human in a long time. I just...wanted to be sure this was what we both wanted."  
Rory sighed with relief as he nodded. They both loved Eleven equally like Eleven loved them.  
Now they could learn to love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I had Ten's favorite song be "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" by The Proclaimers. I blame David Tennant.


End file.
